ripoffstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylladex
The Sylladex is the inventory system in both Homestuck and Ripoffstuck. Most player-controlled characters have a Sylladex to store and retrieve artifacts from, which consists of two decks of cards: the Captchalogue Deck and the Strife Deck. The use of the Decks is not obligatory, it is merely a common way of carrying a lot of different items at once. These cards have codes on their backs that can be entered on the Punch Designix to create a punched card. The word "sylladex" is presumably a portmanteau of "syllabus" and "index"; its plural is "sylladices". It's also possible that it's parodying the "Pokedex" from the Pokémon series. None of the Exiles have a sylladex, so they must always carry objects in their hands. Alphas' Fetch Modi Organisation Modus Yurix Crocker's current Fetch Modus, signified by a dark navy Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. The modus relies completely on the element of chance, and is described as predictably unpredictable by TD. When an item is captchalogued, it is sent to the Sylladex with no issue; but when an item needs to be withdrawn, a brief game of luck begins. Each captchalogue card will flip over to hide its contents, and a card shuffle will initiate. If there are eight objects in the inventory, eight cards will be added to the game, giving a 1/8 chance of withdrawing what is needed. Once a card has been chosen, all cards will flip over to show their items, and the chosen card will eject itself. The remainder of the cards are returned to the Sylladex to reshuffle themselves once more. If the wrong item is chosen, the system will repeat with a new retrieval (with seven items, providing a 1/7 chance, unless the eighth item is recaptchalogued). Since the Shuffle modus does not eject items forcefully, it is impossible to weaponise. According to TD, the modus isn't too bothersome if he keeps the number of captchalogued items low; the less he stores, the higher chance he has to withdraw what he's looking for. But unfortunately, Sylladices are so convenient that it's hard to resist the temptation to throw everything in. Wallet Modus Yurix's Dad's Fetch Modus (as well as Yurix Crocker's second modus), signified by brown Captchalogue Cards. It stores Captchalogue cards in a wallet, and any card can be retrieved from the wallet at any time. It functions similar to a normal wallet and is refreshingly uncomplicated. It is more or less the Array Modus without size restriction, and with tangibility, meaning the entire Sylladex can be passed from person to person. The Modus component seems to be bound to its physical wallet counterpart. The Modus has an addition that is an 'eject' button, a 'polish' button, undoubtedly for effortless polishing of the wallet. The cards of this modus are able to store incredibly ginormous things - the car that it contained. Yurix also used her Dad's wallet that was given to her to store an entire x temporarily. Dad had given his old wallet to Yurix, since she like to hoard items belonging to her family/friends that they are willing to part with. To differentiate the wallets, she has stitched on a tiny star on the corner of hers. Polaroid Modus Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Category Modus Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Shuffle Modus TD Strider's TD Strider's second and unused Fetch Modus, signified by a lavender Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. The modus relies completely on the element of chance, and is described as predictably unpredictable by TD. When an item is captchalogued, it is sent to the Sylladex with no issue; but when an item needs to be withdrawn, a brief game of luck begins. Each captchalogue card will flip over to hide its contents, and a card shuffle will initiate. If there are eight objects in the inventory, eight cards will be added to the game, giving a 1/8 chance of withdrawing what is needed. Once a card has been chosen, all cards will flip over to show their items, and the chosen card will eject itself. The remainder of the cards are returned to the Sylladex to reshuffle themselves once more. If the wrong item is chosen, the system will repeat with a new retrieval (with seven items, providing a 1/7 chance, unless the eighth item is recaptchalogued). Since the Shuffle modus does not eject items forcefully, it is impossible to weaponise. According to TD, the modus isn't too bothersome if he keeps the number of captchalogued items low; the less he stores, the higher chance he has to withdraw what he's looking for. But unfortunately, Sylladices are so convenient that it's hard to resist the temptation to throw everything in. d20 Modus Mich English's Fetch Modus, signified by a magenta Sylladex, matching Captchalogue cards, and a matching twenty sided die. The modus was created by the team behind the site of Roll20, and, like Shuffle, is entirely luck based. To captchalogue an object, a roll higher than an item's given dice check must be achieved. Normally, everyday items require a check of ten. But there are cases of especially mundane items being captchalogued by a roll of almost nothing. Barely meeting the check requires an additional roll to retrieve the item, while exceeding it by five, or rolling a natural twenty, bypasses the need entirely. However, rolling a one will force the modus to eject everything from the Sylladex, no matter the size or contents. Due to the nearly unlimited capacity of the modus, it is possible to captchalogue almost anything so long as luck allows it. Betas' Fetch Modi (Rex) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Jigsaw Modus Sticks Lalonde's Fetch Modus, signified by a golden Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Trivia Modus Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Pictionary Modus Izzy Harley's current Fetch Modus, and Yurix Crocker's first modus, signified by mossy green Captchalogue cards. When selected, this Fetch Modus spawns a Captchalogue Scribblepad. Drawing a nearby item on it results in the captchaloguing of that item. Even if the drawing is a meaningless scribble, the Scribblepad will associate it with an item. If the Captchaloguing of an item that is not nearby is attempted, a ghost image of it will be captchalogued instead. Ghost images are unusable but have the same Captchalogue codes as their real counterparts, enabling a Sburb player with access to alchemical equipment to create them. (And, theoretically, any item that the player can draw can be created.) It seems to have a bit of trouble identifying drawings of overly simple or overly complex things. Gallery Sylladex Sources.png Trivia *Taceas has said that the golden colour of the Jigsaw Modus is a nod to one of his favourite games. Category:Ripoffstuck Inventory